The Chronicles Of The Mushroom Kingdom
by SniperSkittles
Summary: A DeathKnight awakens in the Mushroom Kingdom and must help Princess Peach


Varaya awoke slowly her mind slowly coming back."Oh….fuckin' mages!" she cursed quickly standing up, her surroundings consisted of a gully and lots of bright green grass it's sunny and the skies are blue. "Where the FUCK am i?" She said standing up and looking around her blade, Zin'rohk in her hand. The blade is utterly massive 7 feet long and barbed near the tip, also a muted green the hilt is made from bone and a small skull hung from a rope that adorns the back of the hilt. Varaya growled angrily as she scanned the area the sunnyness hurting her eyes and the air seemed to radiate happiness, oh god what fresh hell lays in store. "Help someone!" a female voice cried over the ridge nearby. Instinctively Varaya bolted to the cry for help as usual; her glowing blue eyes blazing with courage and intent to hurt something or someone. Bouzer grinned wickedly, after years he finally had his prize, the great princess peach ruler of the mushroom kingdom. "Haha…. Go ahead princess scream all you like no one will save you now!" he said with a maniacal cackle."You're wrong bouzer! Mario will save me!" she said, her lady like features determined; as she sat chained to the ground. "Sure he will…"The monster said with a little chuckle, his eyes burning with intent for his prize."Who asked for help?" Varaya asked sarcastically; slowly striding down in to a small sand circle that lied before her. "Rah! Who are you?" bouzer asked as he turned to the unknown assailant. But as bouzer's gaze moved to his opponent his blood chilled the armor of this intruder was not like Mario's….no it was much darker, the shoulder guards were shaped like nigh black skulls and the thing around her chest was unusual as well it was like a shirt but had a long bit that hung in between her legs; it had a red flame emblazoned on it. Her boots were grim to say the least nearly mid night black and twisted in to a deformed skull for each foot. In her gloved hands was a huge sword, not normal either it was long sharp and blazed in the sun blue flames clung to it with ease and writhed and seethed endlessly. For the first time in years bouzer was scared, but he had worked too hard to acquire peach and he was not going to lose her not now. "You have 2 choices beast…. Leave or die." she said her voice dark and menacing it almost hissed as she spoke. Her hair was black as night and her lips were a light brown and plump. "Feh I've worked far too hard take this!" bouzer said as she charged with all his might at her.

Varaya grinned malevolently, her eyes burning with darkness. In one upward arc it was all over; bouzer's head went flying and hit the ground with a thump as blood poured and spurted from the remains of his neck. The death knight chuckled lightly at her easy victory, Wicking the blood and gore from her blade she walked over to the woman in the pink dress and white gloves and grinned wickedly. She was young to say the least in her golden blonde locks was a tiara studded with rubies and every gem imaginable.

Varaya quickly shattered the chain binding peach with a quick slash of her blade. "You saved me!" peach said happily as she hugged Varaya tightly."Thank you, hero…" she said softly, her dress fluttering slightly. Varaya's eyes widened, and slowly she sheathed her blade and returned the gesture.

"You have my eternal gratitude my champion, your name will be sung in songs!" Peach said pulling away. "Please tell me hero, what is your name?" she asked smiling slightly folding her arms neatly on to her stomach.

Varaya smiled pleasantly. "My name is Varaya Ebonlocke, knight of the Ebon blade, I'm taking it you're a princess of some sort?" the death knight asked. Peach looked shocked for a moment, at the accent of the hero's voice it was dark and hissed it made her slightly nervous."Varaya… an unusual name, forgive me Varaya but, why does your voice sound that way? And what is a knight of the ebon blade?" Peach asked politely.

Varaya thought a moment and a sly grin crept across her face."Well I'll tell you but don't I get a kiss for rescuing royalty?" She inquired cheekily. Peach beamed her face in a girlish smile."Oh yes of course." She said puckering her lips and closing her eyes. Varaya grinned wolfishly and quickly kissed the young maiden but different from what Peach was expecting! The death knight gripped the princess's waist with left hand; then using her right one quickly wrapped her hand around the blonde's neck tenderly as her tongue worked and wrapped around Peach's tongue.

Peach's eyes shot open and she felt a rush of heat fill her mouth and face, this sensation… it was something she had never experience she felt scared shocked violated and safe; all at the same time she nearly had a sensory overload, muffled cries came from her throat. But slowly Peach calmed and mewed softly in to the strange embrace, her hand wrapping around her hero's form gently as she slowly attempted to mimic the black haired woman's tongue movement.

Varaya grinned internally it was easy to tell this was the vixen's first kiss; the death knight was surprised that the young lady didn't pull away. "How cute…he he." Varaya's inner voice drew devilish briefly as she thought and then pulled away.

Peach gasped and breathed quickly putting her hands on her knees. Varaya grinned a little more."What's the matter that was your first kiss right?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, her saronite gloves making a light rattle as she did so. Peach didn't respond for a moment catching her breath."That… was a kiss?" she replied with a hesitantly raised eyebrow.

"Aye, it was, so want another?" she asked cheekily letting out a chuckle. The princess thought a moment; her gaze shooting to the top of her eye lids, her blue eyes sparkling slightly."Well…maybe one more…" she replied hesitantly


End file.
